familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Simonne Vercauteren
'Algemene Informatie' Simonne Vercauteren is een hoofdpersonage dat van 1 januari 1992 tot en met 1993 vertolkt werd door Nini Van der Auwera. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Op jonge leeftijd verloor Simonne haar moeder en ze werd nadien ook door haar vader in de steek gelaten omdat die alleen nog maar oog had voor zijn nieuwe vriendinnetjes. Als tienermeisje was ze verliefd op buurjongen Staf Mertens, maar hij was niet goed genoeg volgens haar familie. Simonne was goed bevriend met Anna Dierckx en ontmoette François Van den Bossche via zijn broer Pierre Van den Bossche. Simonne werd zwanger, maar moest bevallen van een doodgeboren kindje. Ze gingen hem Peter genoemd hebben. Nadien stappen Simonne en François in het huwelijksbootje, maar hun huwelijk bleef verder kinderloos omdat Simonne de dood van 'Peterke' niet kon verwerken. Wanneer Simonne een vorm van dementie krijgt, wordt ze naar een zorgcentrum gebracht waar ze komt te overlijden. 'Beroepsleven' Na de oorlog starten Simonne en François samen een schoenenatelier. Ze werken dag en nacht en laten hun ateliertje uitgroeien tot een volwaardige schoenenfabriek met veel succes. Samen stonden ze jarenlang aan de leiding tot hun pensioen. Ze laten hun fabriek achter in de handen van CEO Jef Van Rooy, maar blijven aandeelhouders. Via hun bedrijfje hebben Simonne en François een mooi spaarcentje bij elkaar gekregen. Ze hebben onder meer een buitenverblijf in Italië en Tenerife. In het verleden had Simonne ook connecties in de showbizzwereld. Wanneer François als manager van Rita Van den Bossche aan de slag gaat, schakelt hij Simonne in als kleedster en schminkster. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 1= |-|2= |-|3= 'Misdrijven' *Het doodrijden van een hond, met vluchtmisdrijf als gevolg *Fysieke agressie tegenover politieagenten in functie 'Trivia' *In één aflevering van seizoen 1 wordt Simonne door een notaris aangesproken als 'mevrouw De Kock', maar Simonne wordt het merendeel van de tijd aangesproken als mevrouw Van den Bossche. Haar echte achternaam 'Vercauteren' komt pas voor het eerst ter sprake eind seizoen 2. *Tijdens het eerste seizoen werd François telkens door Simonne op zijn vingers getikt omdat hij dingen zou vergeten of fout doen. Pas in het 2de seizoen wordt duidelijk dat Simonne toen al symptomen van dementie begon te vertonen en zelf de dingen vergat. 'Generiek' Intro1 versie1 foto15.png 'Galerij' Familie2.jpg 302065 10150354707077491 179278832490 8052012 104163654 n.jpg 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 1= Seizoen1_SimonneFrancois.jpg Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 18.39.45.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 18.32.55.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 18.31.43.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 19.52.31.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 21.42.13.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 21.28.42.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 15.32.09.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 15.35.57.png Aflevering 110.jpg Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 11.56.03.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 11.54.33.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 11.53.49.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 11.53.29.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-04 om 17.33.06.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-04 om 16.58.53.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-10 om 09.22.42.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-10 om 08.55.52.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 15.46.04.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-21 om 21.39.30.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-21 om 21.38.15.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 16.07.20.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 16.06.08.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 16.05.47.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 15.35.08.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 15.33.30.png Schermafbeelding 2019-05-01 om 18.48.38.png Schermafbeelding 2019-05-01 om 18.37.32.png Schermafbeelding 2019-05-01 om 18.37.12.png Schermafbeelding 2019-05-01 om 18.36.47.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 14.38.44.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 14.37.51.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 14.33.58.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 14.33.44.png |-|2= Aflevering 111 09.35.26.png Seizoen2_OngevalGuido6.jpg Seizoen2 OngevalGuido4.jpg Aflevering 114 11.38.12.png Aflevering 114 11.37.54.png Aflevering 114 11.37.25.png Aflevering 114 11.36.33.png Aflevering 114 11.36.12.png Aflevering 118 07.52.33.png Aflevering 119 08.53.41.png Aflevering 119 08.27.51.png Aflevering 122 om 15.53.31.png Aflevering 123 om 18.25.59.png Aflevering 125 om 09.50.59.png Aflevering 125 om 09.50.10.png Aflevering 127 om 11.09.02.png Aflevering 127 om 11.05.20.png Aflevering 127 om 11.06.39.png Aflevering 128 om 14.45.10.png Aflevering 128 om 14.45.00.png Aflevering 129 om 15.08.38.png Aflevering 129 om 15.08.19.png Aflevering 131 om 20.43.06.png Aflevering 131 om 20.44.08.png Aflevering 132 om 21.13.31.png Aflevering 132 om 20.55.07.png Aflevering 133 om 20.18.44.png Aflevering 133 om 20.18.26.png Aflevering 133 om 20.17.57.png Aflevering 136 om 21.35.11.png Aflevering 137 om 22.03.45.png Aflevering 138 om 16.49.51.png Aflevering 138 om 16.50.00.png Aflevering 139 om 20.00.43.png Aflevering 140 om 20.13.59.png Aflevering 140 om 20.13.31.png Aflevering 142 om 15.04.19.png Aflevering 142 om 14.55.18.png Aflevering 142 om 14.54.42.png Aflevering 143 om 15.26.24.png Aflevering 144 om 15.49.26.png Aflevering 148 om 09.45.00.png Aflevering 148 om 09.43.25.png Aflevering 149 om 10.16.18.png Aflevering 150 om 13.55.14.png Aflevering 150 om 13.55.51.png Aflevering 153 om 19.33.30.png Aflevering 155 09.00.14.png Aflevering 155 08.59.26.png Aflevering 157 09.38.46.png Aflevering 157 09.38.13.png Aflevering 158 10.20.12.png Aflevering 158 10.20.01.png Aflevering 158 10.06.50.png Aflevering 158 10.06.37.png Aflevering 158 10.01.30.png Aflevering 159 16.58.36.png Aflevering 159 16.57.16.png Aflevering 159 16.48.07.png Aflevering 159 16.47.12.png Aflevering 160 16.56.05.png Aflevering 160 16.55.46.png Aflevering 166.jpg Aflevering 167 21.17.00.png Aflevering 167 21.16.50.png Aflevering 169 13.56.05.png Aflevering 169 13.57.02.png Aflevering 170 14.14.12.png Aflevering 170 14.26.04.png Aflevering 172 15.38.46.png Aflevering 172 15.38.27.png Aflevering 173 16.20.33.png Aflevering 174 03.42.25.png Aflevering 174 03.42.15.png Aflevering 174 03.41.41.png Aflevering 176 04.44.13.png Aflevering 176 04.43.29.png Aflevering 185 21.19.08.png Aflevering 185 21.18.56.png Aflevering 187 19.19.08.png Aflevering 189 10.22.38.png Aflevering 189 10.20.02.png Aflevering 190 12.47.29.png Aflevering 190 12.43.53.png Aflevering 190 12.43.24.png Aflevering 190 12.38.49.png Aflevering 191 19.17.50.png Aflevering 193 20.07.29.png Aflevering 195 19.26.15.png Aflevering 196 11.31.45.png Aflevering 196 11.30.02.png Aflevering 197 18.25.12.png Aflevering 198 09.23.33.png Aflevering 198 09.22.55.png Aflevering 202 16.15.43.png Aflevering 205 10.30.16.png Aflevering 210 11.45.11.png Aflevering 211 10.13.50.png Aflevering 212 18.47.52.png Aflevering 212 18.46.49.png Aflevering 214 09.29.26.png Aflevering 217 12.10.54.png Aflevering 217 12.10.09.png Aflevering 219 07.58.24.png Aflevering 219 07.56.23.png Aflevering 220 08.38.31.png Aflevering 220 08.34.16.png Aflevering 223 11.18.43.png Aflevering 223 11.18.36.png Aflevering 228 09.50.46.png Aflevering 228 09.50.20.png Aflevering 229 15.12.34.png Aflevering 229 15.12.06.png Aflevering 229 15.18.58.png Aflevering 229 15.19.07.png Aflevering 235 18.18.41.png Aflevering 236 18.38.57.png Aflevering 236 18.38.17.png Aflevering 236 18.49.35.png Aflevering 236 18.48.45.png Aflevering 236 18.47.50.png Aflevering 236 18.45.20.png Aflevering 238 10.25.07.png Aflevering 238 10.25.48.png Aflevering 241 08.52.37.png Aflevering 242 11.30.45.png Aflevering 242 11.28.38.png Aflevering 244 14.24.48.png Aflevering 244 14.24.16.png Aflevering 247 10.21.18.png Aflevering 247 10.20.37.png Aflevering 248 14.05.31.png Aflevering 248 14.01.19.png Aflevering 248 14.01.25.png Aflevering 248 14.04.25.png Aflevering 250 10.36.06.png Aflevering 250.jpeg Aflevering 252 13.42.40.png Aflevering 252 13.41.37.png Aflevering 252 13.23.30.png Aflevering 253 14.49.37.png Aflevering 254 08.56.21.png Aflevering 254 08.54.24.png Aflevering 256 14.03.53.png Aflevering 256 14.05.55.png Aflevering 257 18.28.50.png Aflevering 257 18.27.26.png Aflevering 258 09.26.46.png Aflevering 262 12.19.21.png Aflevering 265 om 20.13.16.png Aflevering 268 om 21.22.23.png Aflevering 268 om 21.23.51.png Aflevering 270 09.09.54.png Aflevering 270 09.09.15.png Aflevering 273 16.41.13.png Aflevering 273 16.40.15.png Aflevering 281 08.45.06.png Aflevering 284 10.44.20.png |-|3= Aflevering 295 om 08.21.54.png Aflevering 295 om 08.21.38.png Aflevering 296 om 04.56.14.png Aflevering 297 om 05.17.20.png Aflevering 298 om 09.29.53.png Aflevering 298 om 09.29.29.png Aflevering 298 om 09.30.35.png 'Lees Meer' *Voor meer informatie over het huwelijk van Simonne en François, zie hier. *Het overlijden van Simonne Vercauteren Category:Personages Category:Hoofdpersonages Category:Vorige Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Overleden Personages Category:Simonne Vercauteren